Chained
by starsfleet
Summary: Number One Rule of Slavery - Do not fall in love with your slave. Well for Blaine Anderson, rules are meant to be broken, aren't they?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a revised chapter, if it seems a little different on other sites, that's why.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chained Chapter One<strong>

Kurt blinked as he stood across the hall from the sheet that would change his life forever. The ASC, (American Slave Corporation) had just set the required age of slave owning to 17. Meaning, when he became a senior, he would be entered into a ballot same as everyone else. Picked randomly, half of his grade will become slaves, and the other half their masters. No one really questioned it. It was just the way things worked around here, it had been for a while now.

They posted the sheet like they would the results of an audition, or signing up for cheerleading.

A notice on the bulletin board.

Kurt spotted Rachel as she rushed towards him, that fierce, determined look in her eyes like always. Without warning, she grabbed him and started to speed walk forward, talking as she did. "Kurt, I swear. This is outrageous. I don't want to be some slave to some homophobic, sexist football player or something. And if I am a slave, I'll never get on Broadway, let alone to New York!" Rachel flared, pushing past students and teachers.

Kurt kind of toned her out as the reality of what he was about to find out hit him, hard. He was going to be someone's _property_, a sick word that shouldn't really be used to describe a person. And odds are, it won't be someone accepting, or at least kind, if he happened to be a slave. And if he happened to come out lucky, and be an owner? Well, he'd cross that bridge if he ever came to it. Either way, the whole thing was simply inhumane in Kurt's eyes, but that's just how things worked around here.

He was shaken out of his thoughts as he realized he was actually only a foot away from it, the slip of paper that would soon change his life.

Rachel leaned close into the paper, a hush falling over the two of them. The noisy hallways seemed to fade into the background as Kurt tilted forward also, searching first for Berry in the list. Rachel squealed, and Kurt knew she'd found her name. Only a second later he saw it.

_Berry, Rachel (Slave) to Fabray, Quinn (Master)._

Kurt looked over at Rachel, who could barely register anything that was going on. She was trying to keep herself calm, he could tell, but she was freaking out on the inside. He saw her crestfallen face waver, and Kurt wanted to comfort her, he did. But he was too panic stricken by his own name, being inked into a piece of paper only inches away from him, and he needed to find out.

"Rach-" Kurt started, but it was too late, tears had already welled up in her eyes.

Because there was absolutely no way Rachel Berry was going to cry in the middle of the hallway over this. Kurt watched her storm off, hands rubbing at her eyes.

Slowly, Kurt turned his head back towards the list. His eyes wandering down to the H's, he found his name.

A gasp escaped his mouth, as he tried to hold himself together.

_Hummel, Kurt (Slave) to Anderson, Blaine (Master)._

His breath caught in his throat. This was impossible. He'd never even met Blaine, never even heard of this kid. He could be some stoner, or delinquent, or worse, a homophobe dick. He breathed in and out, in and out, as he started to walk away. Walking away from the list with faked pride, he turned a corner, determined to find out who this Blaine Anderson was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chained**

Hey guys, thanks for all the alerts for my last story, I really appreciate it a lot, and I hope you'll do the same for this next chapter. It's a lot longer, sorry. It's not really M-rated yet, do not worry. There shall be smut soon!

A strong, muscular arm shot out from the side and slammed against Kurt's side, forcing him to fall over onto the hard floor, the wind knocked out of him. Fuck. Taking a second to regain his strength, he snapped his head upward, to face his attacker.

Dave Karofsky.

Kurt shrank back down, realizing he wouldn't have a chance, and this wasn't the time. He needed to find this person, this... what was his name again? B…Blaine. That was it.

"What's wrong, homo, trip over your designer heels?" The words spit out of Dave's mouth, but with much less anger than usual. Was that a tear in his eye, or just the light? Kurt didn't have time to find out, because Dave was already walking past, eyes staring straight forward, focused on something way more important it seemed.

A soft hand hooked under Kurt's arm and grasped it. As the hand slowly pulled him up, Kurt turned, to be looking into the eyes of an unfamiliar face.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice seeming like velvet, gliding off his tongue like butter.

Kurt was stunned. Staring into those eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, with those oh so attractive triangle looking eyebrows, he couldn't compose himself. He felt like an hour had passed before the stranger had gently shaken him again, chuckling.

"I said, are you alright?" He asked again, tilting his head.

God, he was gorgeous.

Kurt shook his head, laughing uncomfortably. "Yes, yes I am. Th-Thank you." He caught himself staring at the boy again, who was staring back equally as intrigued.

His thoughts were broken by the reminder of the fact that he was a slave now. He wasn't allowed to fall in love with anyone without permission, or so the law says. What was the point? He needed to find someone, and he was getting off track.

"Thank you. Again. I have to get going, now. Thanks!" Kurt yelled behind him as he rushed off to the office, trying not to focus on the fact that he'd said 'thanks' more than enough in the last few sentences.

Walking into the calm office area, Kurt regained his strength, putting on his best smile as he asked the nearest secretary about his new "owner", or whatever sick term it was called.

"A Blaine Anderson, you said?" The secretary confirmed, frowning as she squinted at the computer screen, her index finger scrolling down the page.

"Ah, here. He should be in Calculus right now, Room 35A." She smiled brightly, handing him a pass.

Kurt mumbled a "thanks" under his breath, as he walked out, staring down at the script handwriting which had written _Blaine Anderson_ with the room number. It seemed so simple, yet not, that that was the name of the person who could now control him in any way he wanted.

Kurt shuddered at the thought, breathing in and out, forcing himself to calm down. Maybe he'd be nice, you know.

Finally getting to the room, he hesitated slightly before opening the door, interrupting the class. Every head turned to look at him, and the teacher, a relatively old ginger lady, looked pissed, having been stopped in the middle of something probably important.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Turpek, I am. If I could just borrow Blaine Anderson for a second, please?" Kurt asked, apologetically.

She nodded her head dismissively, as he heard metal scrape metal as someone's chair was pulled out, and he saw a guy stand up in the corner of his eye.

Shit.

Shit.

_Shit._

_Fuck. _

Blaine Anderson, owner, master, commander of him, was the same incredibly gorgeous boy from before, who'd helped him up in the hall. The very same one, in fact, that he'd made a complete idiot of himself out of in front of.

He might have been hallucinating, but he swore he saw an arrogant smirk pass across Blaine's face, as he followed him out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chained Chapter Three**

**You guys are so amazing, I love you all! :D If you like the story or have ideas for the next chapter, or kinks or whatever - .com - Thanks for all the nice reviews, you are all so amazing, I can't. **

**No smut yet, but trust me, it'll be here. **

**Sorry if you're upset with how I portrayed Blaine, he's a Badboy!Blaine, soo...**

**I own nothing, if I did well Glee would be rated MA, and we'd have alot more Klaine lovin' on there.**

**Thanks for reading, and all the reviews, alerts, favorites etc. **

* * *

><p>Kurt froze, his heart racing. He quickly exited the room, hearing light footsteps behind him as he breathed in and out, trying to compose himself.<p>

He heard the door shut behind him, and he turned around slowly, facing him.

Yep, still gorgeous as ever.

"You wanted me?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

Kurt bit back his lip, trying to keep himself from saying a sarcastic comeback. That wouldn't work out too well with his new…_owner._

"Uhm, yes, I don't know if you know this yet… But I've been assigned as your-um… your-" Kurt paused, taking a break, taking in a deep, soothing breath. "As your slave. I'm your slave." He repeated, as if maybe if he said it enough times he'd start to believe it.

"Oh… really? You're the one I got?" Blaine answered simply, smirking. He shrugged, as if saying _not bad_, and then started walking in circles around Kurt, checking him out. His eyes wandered up and down Kurt as he circled him and licked his lips, liking very much what he saw.

"Mmmm…" Blaine whispered, who was facing Kurt's backside. Kurt spun around, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing." Blaine responded, chuckling to himself. Kurt looked down confused, and a tad angry. Finally, the thought dawned on him. Was he checking out his ass?

"Yeah, you'll do." Was all Blaine had to say on the matter.

Kurt's jaw dropped, surprise clearly written over his face. "_I'll do?"_ He sputtered, totally confused. This was not the adorable gentleman that had just been helping him up in the hall a few minutes ago. It couldn't be. Definitely not. No way.

"Yes, you'll do fine. You look rather flexible, a very nice ass… a bit innocent perhaps, but we can fix that." Kurt couldn't believe his ears. "Yes, I'm sure you'll be great in bed."

Before he realized he was doing it, Kurt was bringing his arm back, and not even hesitating to smack Blaine across the face, sending him reeling back a few feet.

"What do you think you're doing, slave?" Blaine cried, cupping his cheek in pain, looking shocked.

Kurt resisted slapping him again, and pushed Blaine back even further.

He was not going to be a part of this.

"I don't care if I have to do your homework, to wash your car, to do whatever- I am not sleeping with you, you prick." Kurt said, growing taller and more confident with pride.

"You will not-" Blaine started, angrily running back towards Kurt, a fierce hunger in his eyes Kurt couldn't quite match. Blaine reached out to grab Kurt's shoulder, but Kurt jumped back in disgust.

"Don't you ever touch me again." Kurt whispered, leaning down to Blaine's ear, his cold words spreading like frost. "And the name's Kurt.

Kurt Hummel."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, don't worry the next chapter will be longer. <strong>

**See you in a few days. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks so much for all the reviews/alerts/stuff, they really mean a lot. And for all of you wondering… no, Blaine will not stay an insufferable jerk the entire fanfiction. Or maybe he will. Guess you'll have to read to find out.**

**This chapter, get ready for a lot of language, some sexual harassment, etc. Just warning you… this is rated M for a reason.**

**Also, people have requested longer chapters, so here you go. From now on, the other chapters will be like that, too.**

**I'm looking for someone to beta this for me, if you're interested, send me a message. **

**Enjoy! I'll see ya in another life, brotha!**

* * *

><p>It had been a long evening of tissues, ice cream, watching the Notebook with Rachel, and just crying all the time. Kurt enjoyed listening to Rachel, but she kept on ranting about Quinn.<p>

"And she wanted me to do her homework for her. Like all of it. I barely have time for my own." Rachel said, sighing in frustration. Kurt could tell Rachel was in no way looking forward to the next year being slave to Quinn Fabray, who was probably more than pleased to get to torture Rachel every day.

"Rachel, I think you're taking this way out of proportion. I doubt it'll be that bad, honestly. At least you don't have a perv for a Master." Kurt rolled his eyes, sitting on top of Rachel's bed. It was getting dark out, Kurt would have to be home soon, and who knows what Blaine would make him do tomorrow…

"Oh, I'm sorry Kurt. At least Quinn is bearable at times, when she's not being a bitch. What are you going to do if Blaine tells you to do something you don't want to do?" Rachel asked, leaning in close to Kurt, a look of concern spread across her face. Kurt knew Rachel meant well, but she was starting to get annoying.

"Rach, I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't very well say no, now can I?"

"Kurt if you-"

"No, Rachel, you don't get it. He can do whatever the fuck he wants to me, and no one will do anything about it. It's scary, Rachel, like you wouldn't believe, knowing that someone somewhere owns you, that you're property." Kurt stood up, ranting more, hoping Rachel will get the hint and shut up about herself. "You have it easy, okay? You have Quinn, who isn't that bad a lot of the time, and you've known her your whole life. I have... _him._"

Her eyes grew wide as she realized what had happened.

"Oh my god. He asked you to-you know what?" She asked, putting her hand over her mouth in surprise.

Tears welled up at Kurt's eyes as he told her the story of this morning, in the halls. When he had finished, he felt Rachel's arms wrap around him as she whispered soothing words into his ears. But not even the pep talks of one Rachel Berry could cheer Kurt up.

* * *

><p>Kurt flung his scarf around his neck as he walked down the halls with pride. It was customary for slaves to meet up with their owners every morning for a few minutes to go over certain things. Kurt had already ruined most of his first impression with Blaine, and if he didn't want his senior year to be hell, he'd better start to make amends.<p>

He turned the corner, spotting Blaine putting a textbook into his locker in the middle of the hall.

With confidence, Kurt marched towards him, clearing his throat to announce his presence. Blaine laughed as he started to put yet another book into his locker, raising his eyebrows.

"How are you today, slave?" Blaine blatantly asked, not turning his head.

_Hold it in, Kurt. Don't even say anything._

"Although I would appreciate it if you called me Kurt, I'm doing just fine." He said through clenched teeth.

"Really? I'm not. I've been feeling rather lonely lately, and I need someone to…" Blaine leant in close to Kurt's ear. "Satisfy my hunger, shall we say?"

Kurt shivered, gulping. Blaine smirked, going back to his original position.

"So I was wondering if you needed anything, sir."

Blaine's eyebrow rose, his lips twitching at the ends, almost forming a smile.

"Well, if you say so." Blaine shrugged, taking it as permission to swing his hand around Kurt's waist, and pull him next to him. Kurt grimaced, Blaine's touch strangely delicate. Even though he detested it, it felt a bit nice.

_Wait._

_ No._

_ I can't think that way. Not now, not ever._

Kurt let Blaine run his hands up and down his waist, the action sending chills up his spine.

"Why do you look so uncomfortable?" Blaine asked, licking the tip of Kurt's ear.

Kurt automatically recoiled, making space between him and Blaine. The look on Blaine's face… Was that hurt? Kurt doubted it.

Blaine reached forward, grabbing Kurt's arm angrily, so tight he couldn't break out of it.

"Come with me," Blaine growled, pulling a struggling Kurt into the nearest empty room, an English classroom.

Slamming the door behind him, Blaine finally let go of Kurt, who was clenching his arm in pain.

Kurt lifted up his sleeve, wincing at the red mark where Blaine had grabbed him. Kurt's breath fastened, his heart racing.

To say the least, he was scared of Blaine right now.

"What the fuck am I doing wrong?" Blaine yelled, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

_This fucking idiot really didn't know? _Kurt thought to himself incredulously.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Alright Kurt, just listen."

_He called me Kurt._

Blaine's demeanor calmed down immediately, his entire self calming, his walls coming down. He lifted his eyes to Kurt's, and for once they were soft, and calm.

"I don't know what to do to get you to do what I want you to do." He whispered, tears flying out of his eyes. He grabbed onto a desk, and then kicked it over out of frustration.

Kurt flinched when the desk landed with a crash.

"You are attractive, Kurt." Blaine said, turning to look at him, fierceness in his eyes. "Like really fucking attractive. And when you dress in those tight clothes, with those sweaters, I can't even-"Blaine stopped, walking towards Kurt, with the same determined look Kurt had seen yesterday.

Soon Blaine was inches away from Kurt, who surprisingly was staying still, holding his ground. Without warning, Blaine tilted his head, leaning in to press his lips against –

"What the _fuck _do you think you're doing?" Kurt screamed, pushing Blaine away. He took heavy breaths, distancing himself away from Blaine as much as possible.

But Blaine looked at him with so much hurt and confusion that it almost broke Kurt's heart.

"I-I uh…" Blaine started, but Kurt shook his head. Gently, he took steps closer to Blaine, reaching his hand out to cup Blaine's face, which was tilted down, almost shamefully.

_There must be a decent person beneath all of this. There just has to be._

He placed his other hand on Blaine's shoulder, and slowly, Blaine looked up at him.

"Nope, don't even talk." Kurt shushed him as Blaine went to open his mouth. "Blaine, I don't know what in the name of fuck is going through your head right now, but listen. The only thing I can get from this is that you're attracted to me. But I will never, and I mean never be attracted to someone who treats me like the way you treat me. So maybe, if you showed me some respect, I'd love to go out with you sometime." Kurt leant over to kiss Blaine on the cheek, letting the kiss linger.

And without another word, Kurt left the room.

**144 hours later**

Blaine breathed in and out, in and out, his vision blurring from his tears.

"Please Kurt. Answer me. Please. It's Blaine." Blaine choked into the phone, his words broken and shot.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I said I'm sorry, answer your fucking phone."<p>

* * *

><p>"Please, Kurt, I'm sorry for everything."<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I called you slave," Blaine admitted into the phone, holding it close to his ear as he laid down in his bed, his head on his pillow, which was soaked from crying. "I'm sorry I said all those things like-"Blaine couldn't even bring himself to say it. "I'm just really fucking sorry, please answer me."<p>

The beep cut Blaine off as he threw his phone across the room.

It had been 6 days without Kurt talking to him, and he was going crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is just plain weird... sorry about that.<strong>

**Today I was tired, and stressed, and yeah, that's why this is so weird.**

**Erm.. next chapter should be up tomorrow. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey guys, thanks again for all the reviews/comments/alerts I honestly appreciate them soooo much, you don't even know. :) **

**Thank you very much to my excellent Beta Ellen, she is fantastic, and amazing, and this is one of my best chapters thanks to her!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chained: Chapter Five<p>

After Blaine had tried to kiss him, Kurt distanced himself as far from Blaine as possible. He still followed his normal slave duties - doing Blaine's homework, cleaning out his locker, the normal tasks - but barely said a word while doing so. He answered with a simple 'yes' or 'no' to Blaine's questions, never starting a conversation, never responding with more than a brief retort.

The first day or so, Blaine acted completely pleased with Kurt's change of attitude. He smiled along with it, pretending like that day in the classroom never happened, like he hadn't broken down or let his strong exterior fall, like he was still the tough, demanding master of Kurt.

Soon, though, Blaine began to ask Kurt repeatedly what was wrong. And when, of course, Kurt answered with a gentle, "Nothing," Blaine would sigh and try to figure out why Kurt was acting like this, although deep inside, he knew. Kurt Hummel wanted nothing to do with him, and for some strange reason, it caused Blaine great pain when he realized that. He was confused, to say the least. He knew he found Kurt very attractive, and really wanted to get into those tight jeans of his, but there was something…_more_. Kurt was intriguing. Interesting. Different. And although Blaine had really only known him for less than a week, he wanted Kurt to like him. To want him. To need him.

And so, by the fourth day - after twelve calls, eight texts, two visits to his house, and one note in his locker - Blaine was about to go insane.

When he allowed himself to look back on that moment when he had tried and failed to kiss him, he was ashamed of what he had become. _A bully, would you call it?_ Blaine shuddered at the thought, thinking back to his elementary and middle school days.

_ A fist pounded into Blaine's flesh, sending him spiraling backwards. The wire fence behind him caught his fall, pain vibrating through his spine. "Stop it, please!" 14-year-old Blaine cried, clutching his eye with his hand, the bruise already starting to darken under his skin. _

_ His attacker, a tall, grimacing boy, looked down on him, his shadow looming over Blaine's broken figure. _

"_Faggot." _

_ The single slur was all Blaine heard before he blacked out again, the punches becoming too much for him to handle._

Blaine swallowed; the memory was painful to remember.

No, he was definitely not a bully. He knew what that was.

Then something in Blaine snapped, and suddenly, he knew what he had to do.

* * *

><p>Blaine cursed under his breath, seeing Kurt there, with his tight pants and his sweater than went down to the knees. Why did Kurt have to tempt him like this? Kurt was talking to a teacher, looking frustrated. He watched them from across the hall, Kurt protesting against something, the teacher obviously not listening. Their conversation was over quickly, though, and Blaine watched Kurt storm off in the opposite direction, probably to his last class.<p>

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted, his voice echoing across the hall, heads turning, people staring. Kurt stopped walking and turned around. His expression was first of fright, of humiliation, and then just annoyance. He disregarded Blaine as if he wasn't even there and started to walk away. Blaine was about to yell again, but then decided against it, instead taking off after him.

* * *

><p>Kurt heard footsteps following him, but he pretended he didn't, rushing to make it to Calculus on time. He felt a rough hand gently grab his shoulder and spin him around.<p>

Blaine.

Kurt had been keen on avoiding Blaine as much as possible, and that wasn't going to change. He was certain his "master" was a sex addicted, selfish, conceded prude, and he wasn't having any of it.

"Yes, sir?" Kurt asked with faux-politeness.

Blaine's smile dropped quickly. "Uh, no need to call me 'sir,' Kurt. I was just wondering if I could have a moment with you." His voice wavered, not nearly as strong and assertive as it was before. Kurt breathed deeply, recalling what happened last time he'd had a full 'conversation' with Blaine. But his heart screamed at him to just give Blaine a second chance, and for once, Kurt listened to it.

"Sure."

Blaine blinked, obviously surprised at the answer, but carried on nonetheless. He wasn't about to pass up the opportunity. "I just wanted to say…" he started, staring at Kurt. The taller boy nodded, silently motioning for him to go on. "I just wanted to say that you're _amazing_. It's amazing how every morning you get the same coffee order from the same place, and you never get tired of it. It's amazing how you can just walk into a room and suddenly everyone is happier. It's amazing how you touch the back of your neck when you're nervous, and it's amazing how you still chose to forgive me even though I've been a complete ass to you all this time. And I would really, really appreciate it if that amazing person was in my life again." Blaine finished, taking a shaky breath after his mini-speech.

Kurt's eyes widened. His mind was spinning with Blaine's unexpected confession. Without a word, he felt himself leaning in, grabbing onto Blaine's shoulders for support. The curly-haired boy exhaled, his heart racing from being this close to Kurt again.

"Kurt…can I kiss you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are so amazing, with all your reviews/alerts, I can't even. :) **

**This is my favorite chapter, because it's just so fluffy, and I loved writing it. Sorry for the delay, I'm about to be on holiday break, so that won't be a problem and I'll probably update alot more then. Hopefully, on my laptop that I'm getting for christmas. **

**Thank you so much to Ripple, you are an amazing beta.**

**Hope you all enjoy, and remember - reviews make my day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chained, Chapter Six<strong>

Kurt had never really been kissed before. He'd kissed Brittany, of course, but he didn't count that. And he'd been kissed - if you could call it that; lip-raped was probably more accurate - by Karofsky last year. But Kurt didn't count that one either. He always wanted his first kiss to be something romantic, like under an umbrella in the rain, or beneath New Years Eve fireworks. But suddenly, Kurt didn't mind that at all, because he was about to have it with the boy of his wildest dreams. He didn't care that it was in the middle of a hallway, where anyone could see them.

"Of course you can," Kurt answered immediately. He waited for Blaine to lean in, the tension building up inside him, anticipating his first real kiss.

When Blaine finally pressed his soft lips against Kurt's, it was magical, to say the least.

Kurt was shy at first, ever so lightly kissing him back. But after only a couple seconds, he sensed that Blaine wanted to go further, his tongue pushing into Kurt's mouth. Smiling into the kiss, Kurt started to explore as well, until a minute later when they broke apart.

"That was…" Blaine whispered, at a loss for words.

"Perfect," Kurt finished for him, the corners of his mouth turning upward into a faint smile.

Blaine brought his hands up to Kurt's face, delicately tracing his fingers up and down his cheeks. He tilted his head to give Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek, letting it linger for a few seconds.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine said, his voice not above a whisper. "Can you please forgive me?"

Kurt looked at the relatively short, tan boy across from him. The light shone past Blaine's face, leaving the shadows darkened, his skin highlighted. He was beautiful standing there, but Kurt still remembered the Blaine of a week ago, the conceded sex-desiring master. And he wondered if maybe, maybe Blaine really had changed.

"Blaine…Why did you talk to me like that, _treat_ me like that?" Kurt asked, determined not to cry. He _refused_ to cry in front of him.

_Not this time._

Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he tried to come up with an answer. He himself was unsure of why he'd been like that. Probably because he thought Kurt might like him if he took control…_No, that's stupid_. Maybe because he wanted his attention…_No, that's ridiculous_. Blaine knew, really, deep down. He knew the answer.

"Kurt, I had just transferred here. I wanted to start anew, make new friends, and meet new people. I know I made a mistake; I honestly do. It's just...all of the other guys were bragging about what they were going to do to their slave if they got one, and I thought that was how I was supposed to be, and I'm just-"

Blaine was cut off mid sentence as Kurt lips slammed down on his. His eyes shot open in surprise as Kurt deepened the kiss, a soft moan escaping Blaine's lips.

_Fuck, I'm so turned on right now,_ Blaine thought, resting his hands upon Kurt's tiny waist. Air came between them as Kurt lifted away, breathing a little fast.

"I'm sorry, we should stop."

"No, trust me, it's okay," Blaine whispered hurriedly, leaning in for another hungry kiss, his lips barely touching Kurt's before he felt Kurt's hands on his chest, pushing him away.

Kurt's eyes opened wide, anger flashing through them, as he stepped away. "Blaine, I said we should stop."

The curly-haired boy laughed it off, though, grabbing Kurt's wrist and pulling him back and pressing his lips against his once more. Kurt let out a strangled moan as he struggled to break free, still entangled in Blaine's arms.

Finally he managed to work his way out of his grasp, taking a few steps back, his eyes clouded with disappointment and sadness. He rubbed his wrist, a light red mark already forming around the edge.

"I thought- I thought you were joking!" Blaine breathed, looking sincere. Panicked. "Shit, I just can't do anything right, can I?" He brought his hand around to the back of his neck, rubbing it anxiously.

"Blaine… I just- I don't know what to say. You know the rules of slavery anyway - we couldn't date even if we wanted to," Kurt whispered, lowering his voice even more.

Blaine looked up at Kurt in surprise, blinking. _Is he serious?_

"You- you wanted to go out with me?" His voice was cautious. It seemed impossible. No one could like Blaine; not that way, at least. He was the one the bullies had picked on every day, every damn day. But here Kurt was, honestly interested in their relationship, and here Blaine was, _definitely_ interested in Kurt, and being with Kurt, and never leaving Kurt, and just Kurt in general.

"I'm sorry- If you didn't want to-" The taller, paler boy tried to take back his words, unnerved by Blaine's silence.

"No, trust me, I wanted to. I _still_ want to." He reached down to take Kurt's hand in his, and though he felt him flinch, Kurt left his hand there. "Kurt, I'd like to make this into a thing, if you wanted. A secret thing."

He saw Kurt hesitate, and he knew he was pushing it. He'd been an asshole all this time, a terrible person, and he could honestly understand if Kurt didn't want to do anything with him, let alone speak to him again.

"I…" Kurt started, his voice creaky.

"And I promise I won't ever push you to do anything you don't want to do," Blaine added hastily, even though he wasn't entirely sure how long he could last, being around Kurt all the time without acting on his urges.

"Blaine Anderson, I'd love to be with you," Kurt decided, smiling. Blaine couldn't help himself as he gave Kurt a celebratory smooch, but he cut it off within a few seconds.

Kurt laughed, looking at his watch. They were about ten minutes late for class. Hopefully they could come up with a believable excuse. He took Blaine's hand and dragged him along towards their classroom.

Inside, Kurt was battling with himself. One side of him firmly believed that Blaine was a nice, kind human being, but the other was still worried that one night, Blaine might push things too far, and he never really knew how this slave shit was supposed to work now. Would Blaine still ask him to do his homework? Because Kurt was sure that relationships never worked that way. But Kurt was happy, at the moment, and even though he was taking huge risks, he would do whatever he had to do to get the boy who had helped him off the ground that first day in the halls back and in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter will be up soon! Happy holidays! :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, back with another chapter! Kurt and Blaine on a first date! I like this chapter, because things are starting to heat up, and very very soon, things will be getting pretty smutty, so yeah. Hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you to my awesome Beta Ripple, you're amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of it's characters. If I did, Glee would be rated TV-MA and there would be alot more Klaine. **

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Chained Chapter Seven<p>

"What would you like to drink?"

"Um… I'll have a Diet Coke."

"And you, sir?"

"I'll have the same."

The blonde waitress smiled politely as she picked up their menus and walked away.

"You look great tonight," Blaine whispered, his eyes shining admiringly. Kurt blushed, his cheeks turning a faint red from the compliment.

"Thank you," he replied, unsure of what to say. "Uh, you do, too."

Blaine smirked, smoothing down his shirt. He was wearing a low green v-neck that exposed his tanned skin, a little bit of his chest showing above the curve in the shirt. Kurt had found himself staring at it on multiple occasions. He had never really had sexual thoughts about someone before. Of course, he'd thought about kissing Finn tons of times, but nothing to this extreme.

Blaine's beautiful dark hair was perfect _all_ the time, without him ever having to do anything to it. Kurt thought often about how he really wanted to run his fingers through those curls, to finally mess it up. And when Blaine sometimes raised his hand in class, his strong biceps would almost burst out of his cute white t-shirts, and Kurt just wanted Blaine to push him against the classroom wall with those muscles and kiss him. Hard. And there were times when Blaine sat down and his pants strained a certain way, and Kurt couldn't help but wonder what was under there. He would blush violently whenever those thoughts came to him. He'd quickly return to whatever he had been doing and try to shake away the images in his head.

Now Blaine was wearing an extremely seductive shirt, and he kept on staring at Kurt, never looking away even when their eyes met. He would just wink at him suggestively. It was driving Kurt completely mad.

"I've talked to the slave board advisor about our, um…_situation_, and she gave me this." Blaine took a neatly-folded pamphlet out of his pocket and handed it over to Kurt. It was titled "**The Ten Rules of Slave Trade.**" It was relatively long, with the main regulations outlined in bold letters at the start of every paragraph. Kurt began to leaf through it, the very first rule catching his eye.

**A relationship between slave and assigned owner must be kept at a minimum. **

He swallowed his unease, reading further. The pamphlet explained that it was illegal to date, or marry, one's owner, and any relationship of the sort was punishable with up to ten years in prison for both the slave and the master.

"Well, that's a bit…discouraging." Kurt breathed, not even bothering to look at the rest of the rules. "So I guess this ended pretty quickly, huh?" he added lightly, even though inside his heart sank like the Titanic. He had _really_, really wanted to go out on at least one proper date with Blaine, and now that dream was crushed, for good.

"Kurt." Blaine gazed into his slave's eyes. "I- uh, I really want to make this work, and if you'd be willing to-"

"You'd risk ten years in prison for me?" Kurt asked. The words had only just come out of his mouth before he realized how forward they were. He stuttered, trying to take them back quickly. "Sorry, I just-"

"No, it's okay. I guess if you put it like that, then yes. I'd risk prison for this," Blaine said, smiling. He reached his hand over, placing it upwards in the middle of the table, a silent request for Kurt to answer.

This time, the taller boy didn't hesitate. He grabbed hold of Blaine's hand and intertwined their fingers as if shouting his response from the rooftops. Blaine grinned.

Kurt was a bit nervous about all this; he'd never really been in a real relationship before, and he hoped that Blaine would stay reassuring and sweet of course, but with him, Kurt never knew. He needed to talk to someone about this, though. Someone he could trust.

Blaine, however, was ecstatic. He'd been staring at Kurt all day, and dammit, that sweater was just so tempting to rip off right there and then. He'd been hoping that after the date they could go back to his place, or Kurt's place, but he really didn't want to mess things up. He honestly wanted this to work. When he'd caught Kurt staring at him, he wondered whether Kurt had been thinking along the same lines as him. He could never tell. Kurt was always so smooth, and delicate, and innocent, it seemed a little strange for him think that sort of thing. _But hey, maybe he does._

Time passed, and soon enough, they were both finished with their food. They'd made great conversation, and they actually discovered that they had a lot of the same interests: musical theater, Disney movies, football...Well, Blaine liked football. Kurt liked scarves.

As Blaine paid the check, adding a nice twenty dollar tip to the bill, his eyes roamed across the table to admire Kurt's body and his tight, form-fitting clothing. His waist was so tiny, it was adorable. Blaine just wanted to wrap his arms around it and kiss Kurt like never before.

Kurt laughed, snapping his fingers at Blaine and shaking him out of his trance.

"Checking me out, where you?"

Blaine blushed deeply. He shook his head, smiling.

"No, of course not," he started, but Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Okay, yes, yes I was." Blaine lowered his voice, and it almost turned into a growl as he added, "I can't help it that you're so damn sexy..."

Chills went up Kurt's spine as he heard Blaine speak, his mind spinning. Did he really just call him sexy? He stared at Blaine, who looked pretty sincere, and a crazy thought popped into his head.

"B-Blaine." Kurt stuttered, trying to get his words out. "Do you want to maybe come over to my house?"

Blaine's breath caught in his throat. He slowly nodded, before regaining his composure.

"Kurt, I would love to."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chained Chapter Eight**

**Hello, everyone, here's the next chapter! I had alot of fun writing this chapter, and here it is!**

**I hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think, and also thoughts/kinks/ideas for later on in the story, I'll be sure to check them out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Kurt, or Blaine. If I did, well, let's just say "The First Time" would have had a lot more Klaine in it. And a Blaine voiceover. We need that desperately.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt tapped his fingers on the wheel of his car the entire way home. Blaine sat awkwardly in the passenger seat, not saying much. Every so often, he would sneak a glance over to Kurt, who would pretend not to notice, but then look back when Blaine had turned his head forward again. Kurt was fairly positive it was the most uncomfortable car ride he'd ever experienced, and his nerves were off the wall. He wanted to kiss Blaine again, that much he was sure of, but he wasn't so sure about anything else. Even though he <em>was<em> really, really cute. But he couldn't help but think _what if?_ There was the really depressing matter of the illegality of everything they'd been doing, from the first kiss to the date they just had, but apparently Blaine was risking it all for him. The only question was whether _he_ was willing to risk it all for _Blaine_.

Kurt rolled the car to a stop in front of his house, and the engine turned off, and the silence between them remained. Blaine unbuckled his seat belt and turned his head to face Kurt, prompting Kurt to do the same.

"I had fun," Blaine smiled. He reached forward, a bit nervously, to take Kurt's hand, and intertwined it with his. Kurt's cheeks turned a faint red from the contact, and he grinned to himself.

"Me too," Kurt replied, squeezing Blaine's hand in his. For a moment he contemplated what he wanted to do, what he was willing to risk, and in the end he just couldn't handle it anymore. He felt himself reach forward and place one hand on Blaine's shoulder, steadying himself as he leaned in closer. Silence and sexual tension filled the air; their lips not even an inch away from each other.

Blaine took the opportunity and kissed him with a sense of urgency and passion he'd never kissed anyone with before. The two boys' lips crashed against each other, and for that moment, everything was perfect. Kurt leaned his body into Blaine's more, until their hips were almost pressed against each other.

They continued to kiss, until Blaine opened his mouth wider, trying to use his tongue in the kiss, to start exploring. Kurt immediately recoiled, his breath panicked and fast as he broke away.

"Please, Kurt. I promise not to do anything you don't want to, but just let me kiss you," Blaine whispered, running his hand up Kurt's arm, trying to persuade him. Finally, after thinking about it, and deciding there really wasn't much harm to it, Kurt nodded, giving Blaine a weak smile. This time, Kurt was the one to start the kiss, leaning in swiftly. He let Blaine move further, little by little. After a minute or so, their tongues were eagerly exploring each other's mouths, neither one of them really protesting.

Suddenly, Blaine felt Kurt's small cold hand on his stomach, and he broke away, startled.

"Sorry, was I-? "Kurt asked quickly, removing his hand from under Blaine's shirt.

"No, it felt nice, I just didn't expect it. It's okay," Blaine mumbled, taking Kurt's hand and moving it back to where it was, on the side of his midriff. He realized how awkward of a position they were in, and he looked at Kurt, thinking maybe he might want to move a bit forward. "Hey... Kurt. Do you think maybe the backseat might be better?"

Kurt swallowed. Sure, the backseat was probably more comfortable, but he'd heard tons of stories involving dates and backseats. But he remembered what Blaine said before, and he trusted him.

"Okay." They quickly got out and slid into the back. A smile spread across Blaine's face, and he did not hesitate this time before placing a hand on Kurt's face and leaning in for another kiss. Blindly, he searched for Kurt's hand and brought it back up under his shirt.

Kurt started to trace patterns into Blaine's side, using his nails to create shapes and other figures onto his soft skin. Blaine let his hand fall from Kurt's face to his thigh, squeezing gently as they continued to kiss.

Blaine broke away, smiling to himself. "Kurt, you're so beautiful..." He scooted his hips closer to Kurt's. Kurt just winked in response, letting him know he wanted to do more. Blaine lowered himself down, causing Kurt to do the same, until they were pretty much on top of each other, the only sound in the car the pounding of their heartbeats and their breathing. Kurt laughed a bit and switched them around so that he was on top. Blaine chuckled with him, loving how connected they were right now. After a second or two, Kurt was atop the shorter boy, resting on him, their bodies molded together perfectly. Kurt felt Blaine's lips on his again and he melted into the kiss, his heart warming with love. He'd never felt like this before. Blaine's hands were at his sides now, moving further up every moment, pushing his shirt higher, until Blaine's palms were almost fully up Kurt's chest. His spread out hands grazed Kurt's nipples, and Kurt let out a soft moan into their kiss, shivering.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. Blaine immediately took back his hands, a glimmer of worry in his eyes. _Was I going too far?_ "No, it's okay. Really. Can we just maybe wait until the next time?"

"Of course we can," Blaine said, maybe a little too quickly. Kurt reached forward for a kiss on Blaine's cheek, smiling brightly as he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's been forever since a new chapter had been updated, but here it is! :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chained Chapter Nine<p>

"I don't think we should do this anymore," Blaine whispered, his eyes shifting towards his feet. He couldn't meet Kurt's gaze. He just couldn't.

"What?"

"Kurt-"

"Are you joking?" Kurt asked. He took Blaine's chin in his hand, and tilted it up, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"No, I'm not," Blaine said, gulping. He felt his heart ache inside him. He just wanted to tell Kurt he didn't mean anything, to kiss him harder than ever before, to tell him that he never meant to hurt him. But as much as his heart was screaming at him to do it, his head told him no. And for once, he had to listen to it.

"Blaine, I don't understand," Kurt started, putting his hands on his hips. "Why not?"

"Because I don't care about you anymore." His voice was loud and clear.

Kurt's world splintered, shattering into pieces as his heart sank like the Titanic. His mind started to spin as tears threatened to leak out of his eyes. _This can't be happening. No, I won't let it happen, not yet, this can't be right, I mean no, just no, never, he said never, why now?_

"You're lying, Blaine, you're lying to me!" Kurt said hysterically. He put his hands on his head, trying to calm himself down.

"Kurt, I..." Blaine started, and for a moment, he forgot. He forgot about what could happen if he stayed with Kurt, he forgot about everything, and right then, in that single moment, he wanted to take it all back. But he didn't. "I don't care about you," Blaine whispered, his voice wavering. "And I never did." With that, Blaine turned his head, away from Kurt. He couldn't bear to see him, not with his mouth hanging open in surprise and hurt, tears slowly, painfully streaming down his face.

Kurt was speechless. He tried opening his mouth, but no sound came out. For a few moments, they stood there, Blaine turned away, arms folded into his chest, Kurt silently weeping, hoping, praying, wishing that maybe Blaine could turn around, and things would be okay again.

"You need to leave. And never speak to me again, okay?" Kurt stated, his voice shaking, but still staying strong.

Blaine turned to face him, desperation written all over him.

"We could still be-"

"No, Blaine. We can't."

_5 o'clock p.m., Thursday _

_24 Hours Before_

"Hey, beautiful," Blaine whispered, before planting a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek. He took his hand as they walked out to the parking lot, about to leave school for the day. The sun was shining brightly, almost blindingly, depending on how you looked at it. It shone down onto Kurt's face, highlighting his smile. "How's your day been?"

"It's been alright… But I was thinking maybe you and I could go and watch a movie? At my place?" the taller boy asked, hopeful. It would give them time to cuddle on the couch and just relax, maybe kiss a bit. He and Blaine had been making out almost on a daily basis, although one time it nearly went farther than that. Kurt had sort of been hoping that tonight, they could move a bit further. Blaine was wearing this really low v-neck shirt, and Kurt couldn't resist staring at him most of the day.

"That sounds great," Blaine replied, leaning in to kiss him as they walked. Kurt kissed him back softly, closing his eyes and stopping where he was. Letting go of Blaine's hand, he slung an arm around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer and tilting his mouth sideways to explore his mouth further.

Suddenly Blaine broke away, breathing a little heavily. The curly haired boy kissed his secret boyfriend once on the cheek, before grabbing his hand again.

"Kurt, it could be too risky out here. You think maybe we could save it for your house?" Blaine asked sheepishly. He thought Kurt might be angry, but he just smiled and nodded at him. They could wait ten minutes. Besides, it was worth it.

_12 o'clock a.m., Friday_

_17 Hours Before_

"I need to tell you something." Kurt said into the phone as he pressed it between his ear and his shoulder. He had a math textbook and a physics textbook in his hands, and he couldn't hold the phone.

"Ooh, I hope it's juicy!" Rachel said on the other line, her sometimes annoying voice going up a few octaves in excitement. Kurt sighed, smiling.

"I guess you could say it is…" Kurt replied, shrugging. He slammed the books down onto the table, so he could talk clearly to Rachel, holding the phone to his right ear.

"Well, come on, then!"

"I think I'm falling for him."

There was a long, awkward silence, and for a second Kurt thought he'd made a mistake in telling her.

"Kurt," she started, calmly and reasonably.

"Rachel," Kurt retorted, in her same tone.

"That isn't healthy."

Kurt laughed at her response. Of all the things she could have said, _that isn't healthy _popped into her head? "Rachel, what do you mean?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can you please just watch out for yourself? He just might hurt you in the future."

"Why would I get-"

"I'm falling for her, too, okay?" Rachel whispered. She let out a little squeak, probably a reaction to her telling her secret to someone.

Kurt needed a moment to think. Kurt had always been so sure that Rachel was straight; the way she was always lusting after Finn Hudson. But people could change, he guessed, and if Rachel was sure, then good for her.

"Kurt?" she asked, filling the silence.

"Sorry, I just uh- needed time to process that."

"And?" Rachel's voice wasn't filled with the annoying over-confidence it usually was. Now it was fear. Of what, Kurt didn't know.

"And I think that's great, Rach," Kurt replied, trying to sound sincere. He couldn't see the appeal in Quinn Fabray at all himself, but then again he was gay.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, I wish you good luck, Kurt. I can tell that you care about him. I hope he feels the same way."

"Thanks Rachel. Me, too."

_1 o'clock p.m., Friday_

_4 hours before_

David Karofsky's huge hands circled around Blaine's neck, squeezing tightly. Blaine felt like he might pass out from the pressure. He looked up pleadingly at Karofsky, his eyes wide. After a few seconds, Karofsky let him go.

Blaine crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath, clutching for air. He quickly regained his composure and, shaking, got to his feet.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Blaine shouted, rubbing his neck. He watched as Karofsky got closer, closing the space between them, snarling.

"I know you're screwing Hummel, okay?"

Blaine turned white as a sheet, the blood draining out of him. He almost tripped from how stunned he was. _Oh, great, Karofsky's going to tell everyone, and Kurt and I will be arrested. Dammit! How could I be so stupid?_ Blaine was speechless as he stared at Karofsky in confusion.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I won't tell anyone," Karofsky said, backing away. He looked at Blaine with pure hatred in his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing together.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief, but took it back immediately.

_"If-_"Karofsky added, pointing a finger at him, "you end it with him."

Blaine heart shattered into a million little pieces, and he swore he'd never be whole again. He couldn't break up with him. No. Not now.

"Karofsky, please, I'll do anything but-" Blaine pleaded, grabbing a hold of his letterman jacket.

"No. End it with him, now," he spat, and Blaine wondered why Karofsky wanted him to break up with him so badly.

"You have a thing for him, don't you?" Blaine accused, stepping towards him angrily. Karofsky didn't deny it, but simply pushed Blaine backwards, almost making him fall. "You have a nice little crush on Kurt. Of course you do. And you can't _stand _me being with him." Blaine knew he hit a nerve, judging by Karofsky's reaction.

"Shut the fuck up, _faggot!_" he shouted, the last word laced with venom. "You stop fucking Hummel and your secret is safe with me."

And with that, Karofsky walked away, leaving Blaine with a twisted heart and a conflicted mind.

_5 o'clock, Friday_

_Right Now_

Kurt was speechless. He tried opening his mouth, but no sound came out. For a few moments, they stood there, Blaine turned away, arms folded into his chest, Kurt silently weeping, hoping, praying, wishing that maybe Blaine could turn around, and things would be okay again.

"You need to leave. And never speak to me again, okay?" Kurt stated, his voice shaking, but still staying strong.

Blaine turned to face him, desperation written all over him.

"We could still be-"

"No, Blaine. We can't."

Blaine let a single tear fall out of the corner of his eye, not wiping it away. He watched as Kurt gave him one last sad, regretful look, and then got into his car and drove away.

Blaine hoped that one day Kurt would forgive him. But he did this for him, he did this for them, he did this for everyone but himself, for once, and he was proud of himself.

"Goodbye," Blaine whispered to an empty parking lot.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **I apologize for everyone who thought I had abandoned this fanfic. I was going to, but after a kind anon sent me a very persuasive message, I've decided to continue it. Hope you all enjoy, forgive me for such a long wait

* * *

><p><span>Chained Chapter Ten<span>

"Blaine?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine groaned, his eyes fluttering open, as he quickly took in his surroundings. _Where was he?_

"Now look, you're really attractive, actually, crazy attractive, but you and I both know you're as gay as the fourth of July. So, why are you in my bed, hung-over?" She asked, gesturing to his half naked self, situated on what was apparently her bed. Blaine's memory was hazy; he didn't remember much of last night.

"Did we-?" He asked, suddenly growing beet red.

"No, no, calm down. After the party was over, I was with… someone else." She trailed off, looking away. "But never mind. Why were you getting drunk at my house last night?" Santana asked, sitting down next to him, on the edge of her bed. "Shouldn't you be playing with your boy toy slave?"

Blaine cringed at the thought of Kurt. He now remembered why he'd gotten so hammered: to drown out the memory of him and Kurt, of what could have been. He groaned, flipping over so he was face first in the sheets.

"I wish I was with him, believe me. If it wasn't for Karofsky being such a douche, I'd be with him right now." He regretted the words the minute they flew out of his mouth, barely audible into the thick sheets.

Santana stared at him, mouth slightly hanging open.

"What did Karofsky do to you?"

Blaine swallowed. "I'm not really supposed to tell you…" He said, trailing off, though he sort of wanted to get the weight of everything off his chest.

Santana flipped him over, as he groaned reluctantly, and she stared at him intensely. "Blaine Anderson. You can tell me. What did Karofsky do?" She insisted, and he cracked.

"I was being… inappropriately involved with Kurt," He admitted, catching Santana's surprised glance, "And he found out. So, he told me I had to break it off with him, or he would tell the authorities." The memory of it all flooded back to Blaine, and he shuddered.

"That dick. He's blackmailing you!" She shouted, a little too loud. Blaine let out another groan, covering his ears.

"Sorry." Santana said, slightly apologetic. "But Blaine, don't you worry. I'm going to get you and the other gay back together in no time."

"Santana." Blaine protested, although that was what he'd wanted most in the world at the moment. "Karofsky will tell someone, and we won't be able to be together. Trust me, just leave it alone."

Santana gave him one of her signature smirks.

"I have ways, Anderson."

* * *

><p>Here was Kurt again, in the middle of the choir room, scrolling through cute text messages with Blaine when everything seemed to be alright. He was so, so confused about what had happened between them. One day, they'd been so painfully adorable, being all cute and lovey dovey at any time they could sneak it without being seen.<p>

And then in a matter of minutes, Blaine had broken Kurt's heart.

Of course, Kurt pretended to be relatively unphased by the situation, and had driven off without a second thought, but in reality, it only took a half of a minute for tears to escape down Kurt's cheeks in his car, and not even rewatching RENT over and over, or listening to the Wicked Soundtrack on repeat had gotten him to feel better.

But now, he wasn't angry, or crying all the time, he was just sad, and confused, wondering what he'd done wrong to Blaine, to make him lose everything they ever had.

"Kurt, it's your turn." Mr. Schuester called out.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hobbit," Santana said into her phone, smiling to herself. She heard Blaine groan from the other end.<p>

"Santana?"

"The one and only."

"Why are you calling? It's like, five in the morning."

Santana smirked. "Well, it was important."

"Alright, fine…" Blaine grumbled, still half asleep. He sat up, pressing the phone to his cheek as the rising sun cast highlights onto his sheets. "What is it?"

"You and Kurt are fine. Totally okay to be, how did you put it before, 'inappropriately involved'? Feel free to go back to being gay; doing what you gays do."

"Wait, what?"

"You can keep seeing Kurt," Santana said, really slowly.

It took a moment for the impact of that to settle into Blaine's head. He could finally _be with Kurt_. Kurt, the boy with the pretty eyes, and the smooth skin, and the mind that worked like no one else's. _Kurt._

"Hello?"

"Yeah, sorry, Santana. That's- that's amazing, how did you manage to do that?" He asked, a permanent smile creeping up onto his face. He couldn't believe it.

"I can be very persuasive, lovely, let me tell you... That, and the fact I caught him making out with another guy in the locker room. He wasn't too keen on getting that information spread around school, surprisingly." Santana admitted, shrugging to herself. What could she say? Blaine had never been happier than the week before everything happened, and although they weren't the closest of friends, they were close enough, and she liked Blaine. For some reason, she'd wanted to help the little hobbit, make him smile again.

"I can't begin to thank you enough."

"Don't. You just owe me one."

Blaine laughed, a yawn soon following. "Okay. Thanks for everything, again, but I really should be getting some sleep."

"Alright, but remember, you have a lot of work to do, Blaine, if you want to get him back."

Blaine frowned. "What? Why?"

"Are you kidding me? Last time I checked, you broke his heart. I'd say you'll need a lot of apologies if you want to get back with him. Well, I mean, he is your slave, you could just tell him to, but something tells me you wouldn't go for that."

Blaine groaned, remembering how awful he'd been to Kurt, breaking it off like that. "You're right. I'll find a way to make it up to him."

"You'd better, lover boy. I don't know you all that well, but just between you and me, you were considerably happier when you were around him. Don't let him go so easily next time."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thoughts, anyone? :)

Reviews are love.


End file.
